


Первый контакт

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что на самом деле случилось во время первого контакта вулканцев и землян 5 апреля 2063 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый контакт

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Poco a poco

«Ты качаешь бедрами и трясешь попой, как гремучая змея, танцуешь уби-дуби, пока не кажется, что остановится сердце», — в третий раз за вечер бодро заголосил Рой Орбисон, и Зефрам Кокрейн, быстро опрокинув в себя черт знает какой за сегодня стакан бренди, вскочил и принялся топтаться рядом со столом, неумело имитируя танцы двадцатого века. На ногах он уже стоял так себе, но прикованный к нему взгляд черных и глубоких, как бездна, глаз вулканского капитана того стоил. Внизу живота снова потяжелело, и пилот «Феникса» ускорил темп танца, пытаясь избавиться от непрошеного ощущения. — «Уби-дуби», — снова взвыл певец, приступая к ритмичному припеву, но тут раздался треск, полетели искры, и древняя машина заглохла на половине музыкальной фразы. Кокрейн с досады двинул по ней пяткой — обычно это здорово помогало, но на этот раз не произошло ровным счетом ничего.

— Уби… дуби? — удивленно переспросил вулканец Сорг, словно только сейчас впервые разобрал слова. — Это что-то значит?

Его старшая помощница тоже обернулась с явным любопытством, ожидая ответа на интересующий вопрос.

Зефрам покачал головой: ну что на это можно сказать? Чудные они и ни черта не понимают в музыке. Он снова изо всех сил треснул тяжелым военным сапогом по музыкальному автомату, но тот только жалобно пискнул в ответ, и сиреневый экран погас совсем. Вулканец приподнял свою выразительную изогнутую бровь. Его спутница поджала губы. 

— Лили, посмотри, что можно сделать с этой упрямой железкой. Мне нужен рок-н-ролл! — рявкнул Кокрейн. Он и сам, конечно, мог починить старинный аппарат, но был пьян, а главное, ужасно хотел убраться отсюда. Хотя бы ненадолго.

— Сам не можешь? — поморщилась Лили. Эта дерзкая девчонка никогда не любила приказов.

— Не могу. Мне нужно отлить, — отрезал Зефрам и ухмыльнулся, заметив озадаченное и слегка растерянное выражение лица вулканского капитана. Ему начинало нравиться ставить это гордое создание в тупик. 

— Отлить? — осторожно поинтересовался тот и взглянул на заново наполненные стаканы бренди на столе. — Что отлить? 

Зефрам криво ухмыльнулся. Ну ладно те восторженные идиоты из будущего ни хрена не понимают, но этот-то, вроде, из нашего времени.

— Вы что, ребята, не писаете? — хохотнул он, уже выходя из-под навеса, и вдруг запоздало подумал о том, что вообще-то они вполне могут справлять естественные нужды каким-то иным путем. Черт знает, как там все у этих инопланетян устроено? — от последней мысли снова запульсировало в паху. 

Он смущенно обернулся, но вулканец, кажется, все-таки понял. 

— Использовать эвфемизмы нелогично, — едва заметно покачал он головой. — Это затрудняет понимание. 

***

Кокрейн дошел до самой кромки леса, прежде чем расстегнуть ширинку, и только тогда понял, что отлить у него сейчас все равно бы не получилось, даже если бы он этого действительно хотел. Хорошо, что озвученная потребность была больше предлогом для побега, нежели правдой. 

Он обернулся на расстилающуюся за ним равнину и глубоко вдохнул не по сезону холодный апрельский воздух. Именно здесь, по словам этого темнокожего инженера из будущего, будет стоять памятник «легенде, изобретателю варп-двигателя, великому человеку Зефраму Кокрейну». Про него будут писать в учебниках, его именем будут называть школы, космические корабли и целые планеты. 

Отойдя от леса на пару десятков ярдов, он встал в позу, взглянул на небо и выставил руку, показывая тот самый «путь в будущее», и попытался представить себя мраморным изваянием двадцати метров высотой. Чудовищно.

Качнувшись, Кокрейн хрипло хохотнул и без сил опустился на влажный песок, вглядываясь в темнеющий невдалеке силуэт своего корабля. Чертов летающий фаллос. Чертов варп-двигатель. Чертов он сам, чтоб его кондратий разобрал. Все, что он хотел — это монет и голых девушек на его собственном жарком острове. А придурки из двадцать четвертого столетия пообещали ему ледяную Монтану до конца его дней и пожизненное копание в реакторах ненавистных ему летающих железок. Захотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно.

Будущее уже менялось — вот прямо сейчас, на его глазах. Он раньше думал, что, когда посадит эту штуку обратно на грешную землю, его будут качать на руках, а потом он обнаружит себя накаченным самым дорогим алкоголем в Америке и в окружении всех красоток штата, которые будут умолять своего героя разделить с ним постель. Выбирай — не хочу. А с утра его вызовут куда-нибудь в столицу и выкупят у него гору металлолома по имени «Феникс» за нереальное количество монет. И в этого мгновение начнется его дорога в тропический рай.

А что он имеет? Все та же грязная забегаловка, все те же чумазые соседи, бренди с привкусом тараканов и пронзительные черные глаза вулканца Сорга вместо голубых глаз шикарных блондинок с кукольными личиками. Вот разве что пьян он почти так же, как в своей большой мечте. 

Мысли о вулканце снова отозвались томлением в паху. Вот какого черта все это с ним происходит? Он же никогда… ладно, было пару раз по-пьяни. Но это не считается. Он же о загорелых моделях мечтал, а не о зеленоватых остроухих инопланетянах с непроницаемыми глазами и бесстрастными рожами! Зефрам попытался вспомнить глаза старшего помощника Сорга — Т'Лиит, но не смог и мысленно застонал. Он даже не помнил, какого они цвета — не то что какие-нибудь подробности. Ведь девка-то славная — мог бы на нее запасть, что ли, так нет же — у него стоит, как шпала, на этого длинного высокомерного перца в халате. Он потер пах и втянул холодный воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Зубы тут же заломило, и это слегка отрезвило затуманенный алкоголем мозг. Ни хрена себе успокоиться к лесу пошел. Еще не хватало прямо тут спустить штаны и начать дрочить на эту остроухую скотину. Интересно, он не мог его как-нибудь загипнотизировать? А то черт их знает, этих инопланетян? 

На время притихшая совесть робко напомнила о том, что нужно возвращаться — он же теперь гребаный дипломат, представитель планеты. Его гости ждут. Наверное. Со стоном поднявшись на ноги, он медленно побрел в сторону мерцающих в отдалении огоньков лагеря. Идти туда одновременно хотелось и не хотелось. Поравнявшись с рыжим и приземистым кораблем вулканцев, он прищурился и попытался разобрать надпись на его гладком боку, но увидел только какие-то идиотские завитушки — не иначе их письменность — такая же причудливая, как они сами, такая же изогнутая, как их уши и брови. Интересно, как же все-таки называется корабль?

— «Т’Плана-Хат», — внезапно раздался за его плечом глубокий бархатный голос, и Кокрейн чуть не подпрыгнул от испуга.

Обернувшись, человек различил в сумерках с интересом наблюдающего за ним вулканского капитана. 

— Черт возьми, парень, ну нельзя же так подкрадываться! — выпалил он, стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. 

— Я не хотел вас напугать, — спокойно отозвался Сорг и чуть склонил голову набок, отчего стал похож на большую хищную птицу. 

— «Т’Плана-Хат»? — переспросил как-то внезапно успокоившийся Кокрейн. — И что бы это значило?

— Заветы Т’Плана, — сообщил вулканец, как будто это что-либо объясняло, и умолк.

— И кто же такая эта Т’Плана? — вздохнул Зефрам. Он уже знал, что большинство женских имен на Вулкане начинаются с буквы «Т». Не то чтобы ему было слишком любопытно узнать, в честь какой леди остроухие назвали свой корабль, но нужно было о чем-то говорить, иначе он просто рехнется от близости этого красавчика. 

— Т’Плана — вышедшая из красных океанов Ша Ка Ри богиня любви и страсти. Так говорится в мифах и легендах древнего Вулкана. 

— Любви и страсти? — изумленно уточнил Кокрейн. — Но вы же говорили, что не испытываете эмоций и живете исключительно логикой?

— Это не всегда было так. Много столетий назад вулканцы мало отличались от землян, и точно так же, как ваш народ, мы погрязли в войнах, которые грозили уничтожить всю древнюю цивилизацию. Чтобы спасти наш мир, мы отказались от чувств. Это было логично, вот только вместе с жестокостью нас покинула и способность любить, — голос Сорга глухо звучал в ночном безмолвии, музыкой какого-то древнего инструмента проникал в уши Зефрама, и он заворожено слушал, затаив дыхание. Может, они и правда умеют гипнотизировать? — В последнее время некоторые вулканцы задумались о том, чтобы вернуть себе эмоции и научиться жить с ними. Эти представители расы объявлены вне закона, их называют «В'Тош ка’тур» — вулканцы без логики. Однако это не совсем верное название. Они никогда не отказывались от логики — просто научились существовать без потребности постоянно подавлять свои чувства.

— Судя по названию корабля, вы как раз из таких, — отозвался Кокрейн и сам не узнал свой голос — тихий и хриплый.

— Неофициально, — уголок губ Сорга дрогнул. Это что, улыбка, что ли? — Ваш традиционный напиток вызывает интересный эффект, — вдруг сменил тему капитан.

— Бренди? Ну, я бы не сказал, что он совсем уж традиционный, — усмехнулся Зефрам. В их баре к дешёвому крепкому алкоголю всегда добавляли пару капель местной настойки, и никто не спрашивал, из чего её гнал старый индеец. — Впрочем, эффект и правда интересный. Покажете мне корабль? — вдруг спросил он, кивая в сторону «Т’Плана-Хат». Отчего-то не хотелось возвращаться к остальным, хотелось еще немного побыть с Соргом наедине и, быть может, еще разок увидеть на его красивом лице эту призрачную тень улыбки.

— Не могу, — просто сказал вулканец. Его голос звучал совершенно бесстрастно, но Кокрейну показалось, что он расстроен. — Пока я не свяжусь с представителями Верховного совета и не получу от них разрешения, я не имею права раскрывать наших технологий. 

— Тогда я покажу вам свой, — подмигнул Зефрам. — Уж меня-то не связывают никакие обязательства перед правительством.

— Буду признателен, — согласился Сорг и, не дожидаясь Кокрейна, степенно направился в сторону «Феникса». 

***

Кабина ракеты впервые показалась Зефраму по-настоящему тесной. Сорг вот уже пять минут изучал приборную панель, бормоча себе что-то под нос на родном языке, и все, что оставалось ни черта не понимающему человеку — это самым бессмысленным образом таращиться на задницу вулканца. Задница была надежно скрыта его просторными одеждами, но даже так было нетрудно понять, что она подтянутая и крепкая. Больше всего хотелось сейчас плюнуть на гребаную дипломатию, до боли стиснуть ладонями эти инопланетные ягодицы, и будь что будет. 

В корабле было жарко, и Зефрам скинул наконец свое пальто, бросив его на сидение одного из задних кресел. Дышать стало легче.

— Удивительное достижение для народа, только десятилетие назад вышедшего из мировой войны, — вынес вердикт вулканец и, в последней раз проведя по кнопкам своей длиннопалой рукой, повернулся к хозяину корабля. 

— Спасибо, — попытался улыбнуться Кокрейн, но, кажется, вышла какая-то гримаса. Зря он все же потащил Сорана в «Феникс» — эта близость его доканает.

— Вы испытываете недомогание какого-то рода? — поинтересовался вулканец, приподнимая бровь и снова по-птичьи склоняя голову.

— Н-нет, — выдохнул Зефрам, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. Да что же это такое, в самом деле: представитель планеты Земля стоит перед первым инопланетным гостем и трясется, как течная сучка. — А что?

— Ваше дыхание учащено, — он вдруг протянул руку и прижал свою изящную ладонь к груди человека, — так же, как и ритм вашего сердцебиения. Насколько я понял, у людей оно не должно превышать восьмидесяти ударов в минуту, а у вас, — он прикрыл глаза и чуть передвинул пальцы, находя более удачную позицию. — Сто сорок четыре и повышается.

«Пройдись еще раз вот так пальцами, — отстраненно подумал Зефрам, — и оно еще не так повысится». 

— Это из-за… — он растерялся и умолк, не сумев так быстро сочинить какую-нибудь убедительную ложь, но вулканец, кажется, не особо ждал ответа, продолжая изучать его, как какой-то диковинный экспонат.

— Ваши зрачки расширены, — продолжил он озвучивать наблюдения, так и не убрав руки с его груди. — На лбу выступил пот. Какая бессмысленная потеря требуемой организму влаги. Впрочем, это не настолько опасно на планете, поверхность которой на семьдесят целых и восемь десятых процента представлена гидросферой.

— Просто жарко тут, — практически прохрипел Кокрейн, понимая, что еще пять минут этого, по идее, совсем не сексуального анализа, и он либо просто вырубится, либо сначала позорно кончит в штаны, как подросток, а потом вырубится. 

— Ваши ладони подрагивают, — не слушая его, сообщил Сорг, опуская взгляд на вцепившиеся в края жилета руки Зефрама, и человек тут же пожалел, что по собственной глупости отказался от спасительного пальто, поскольку внезапно осознал, _что_ сейчас увидит вулканец. И он, разумеется, это увидел. — Ваш пенис находится в состоянии готовности к половому акту, — он приподнял бровь и на мгновение прикусил губу, с интересом вглядываясь в уже совершенно расфокусированные глаза землянина. — Вы испытываете сексуальное возбуждение по отношению ко мне?

А что Зефрам мог ему ответить — при условии, что он вообще мог что-то ответить? «Нет, что вы, у меня просто встает на мой корабль»? Здравых идей не было, а вот неутоленной жажды хоть отбавляй, голову туманил дешевый бренди и инопланетный запах наклонившегося к нему гостя, поэтому он просто рванулся вперед, вцепился в ворот этого идиотского халата, дернул на себя и жалящим поцелуем впился в горячие и твердые губы вулканца, искренне надеясь на то, что тот просто даст сейчас ему по морде и вырубит к чертям собачьим — силы-то у них не равны.

Однако вулканец приоткрыл рот и позволил себя целовать, не принимая, впрочем, в происходящем никакого участия.

— Интересно, — протянул он через минуту, когда человек отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Земляне всегда совершают данный ритуал перед спариванием?

— Чаще да, чем нет, — выдохнул Кокрейн, ухмыляясь и стремительно восстанавливая веру в себя. — Мы называем это поцелуем. Если человек правда хочет своего партнера, ему обычно приятно совершать «данный ритуал». 

— Очаровательно, — сообщил Сорг и наклонился, захватывая рот Кокрейна в плен своих губ и повторяя недавние действия человека с безупречной точностью. Когда горячий язык вулканца скользнул к нему в рот, столкнулся с его собственным, прошелся по зубам, а затем по небу, Зефрам застонал в голос и потянулся к своей ширинке, не в силах более сдерживаться, нуждаясь в стимуляции, но Сорг решительно перехватил его руку. 

— Разденься, — скомандовал он и расстегнул свой плащ, демонстрируя свободную серебристую тунику, на вороте которой были вышиты те же завитушки, что украшали борт «Т’Плана-Хат». 

У Зефрама аж в ушах зазвенело от его глубокого голоса, так безапелляционно отдающего команды. Что ж, опытный капитан, что с него взять. Впрочем, самому ему было уже наплевать. Хоть с нильским крокодилом, а тут такой горячий, и красивый, и экзотический, и… Быстро сбросив с себя жилет и рубашку, расстегнув ширинку, он спустил широкие штаны вместе с трусами до щиколоток и замер, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы. Да и стесняться ему было нечего — напротив, он всегда гордился своим размером и не раз выигрывал пьяные споры с собутыльниками. 

Сорг раздеваться не стал, просто расстегнул брюки и чуть приспустил их, но этого зрелища Зефраму хватило для того, чтобы почти задохнуться, выпучить глаза и еще раз подумать о том, есть ли ему на самом деле чем гордиться.

— Могу я? — выдохнул он, протягивая руку, и, дождавшись кивка вулканца, обхватил ладонью длинный толстый твердый, как закаленная сталь, опутанный сетью зеленоватых артерий ствол. Горячий, как песок в пустыне. С блестящей от естественной смазки изумрудной головкой и двумя трепещущими гребнями. — Дай угадаю, — выдохнул он, совершенно очарованный зрелищем, — кровь у вулканцев зеленая, верно? Красиво, — выдохнул он, понимая, что пора заканчивать трепать языком, и неожиданно для себя рухнул на колени, смыкая губы вокруг головки этого удивительного органа.

Сорг резко вздохнул, рефлекторно толкнулся вперед, и Кокрейну едва удалось подавить рвотный рефлекс — впрочем, к счастью, успешно. Вкус был странный — чуть сладковатый и отчего-то отдающий медью — но, в целом, приятный. Если быть честным, сосать Зефрам особо не умел — ему всего-то приходилось делать это два раза, и тогда он был куда пьянее — поэтому, стараясь не позволить своему любовнику снова толкнуться себе в горло, он просто облизывал крупную головку, верхнюю часть ствола, прослеживая кончиком языка вспухшие артерии, втягивал щеки, стараясь создать вакуум. Так делали его подружки, и, кажется, у него неплохо получалось, потому что Сорг явно с трудом сдерживал себя, то и дело подаваясь вперед, позволяя глухим стонам срываться с губ. 

— Стой, — вулканец наконец сумел собраться с силами и надавил Кокрейну на лоб, отталкивая от себя. — Эта практика тоже для меня нова, и мне едва удается себя контролировать. Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я удовлетворил тебя. Я неверно истолковал твои сигналы, человек?

«Удовлетворил? То есть трахнул меня?» — пронеслось в воспаленном мозгу Зефрама. 

Он вообще кинулся во все это с головой, не думая, не строя планов. С ним случалось многое, но чего не было — того не было: он никогда не подставлял никому задницу. Брал парочку, но чтоб свою предоставить — нет. Вот только перед глазами полыхал зеленым красивый член его экзотического партнера, его собственный член болезненно ныл, ожидая прикосновений этих длинных пальцев, а колени дрожали, и он давно уже был не против обо что-нибудь облокотиться. А если?.. В конце концов, он по-прежнему сможет хвастаться в барах тем, что никогда не подставлял задницу ни одному человеку. Да к тому же, говорят, в жизни нужно попробовать все.

— Пожалуй, что хотел, — решился он. — Вот только у меня нет никакой смазки.

— Она не потребуется. Железы моего полового органа выделяют адекватное для проникновения количество любриканта, — Сорг получил требуемое ему приглашение, поэтому крепко стиснул плечо человека, развернул его и толкнул в кресло: на колени, задом кверху. 

Зефрам зажмурился, готовясь к худшему, но, очевидно, сегодня был его день, потому что вместо ожидаемого толстого члена в него проник смоченный густой вулканской слюной палец. Это было удивительно приятно, и спустя короткое время он принялся извиваться, старясь усилить контакт. К первому пальцу присоединился второй, а вскоре и третий: его растягивали неспешно и бережно, и схлынувшая было вначале волна желания окатила его с головой, захлестывая, сбивая дыхание, пуская ослепительные искры перед глазами.

— Ч-черт, Сорг, — прохрипел он, подаваясь задницей навстречу этим волшебным пальцам, — хватит уже. Давай. 

— Если ты готов, — вулканец старался говорить ровно, но Зефрам слышал, что тот едва сдерживает охвативший его голод. Конечно, контролируют они свои эмоции, как же.

Пальцы исчезли, оставляя за собой зудящую пустоту, но через мгновение их заменило нечто большее и куда более горячее. Сорг толкнулся вперед и замер, когда головка его члена проскользнула в тесный проход. Кокрейн зашипел и закусил ладонь. Не столько болезненным, сколько непривычным было ощущение, что изнутри его что-то распирает, — впрочем, оно практически мгновенно перестало казаться неприятным.

— Ты испытываешь дискомфорт? — теперь уже с явным напряжением спросил вулканец, и его ладони чуть крепче стиснули бедра партнера. Не осталось бы синяков.

Вместо ответа Зефрам толкнулся назад, сильно и резко, насаживаясь на член Сорга почти до конца, и был вознагражден глубоким, полным страсти стоном любовника. Он помедлил еще мгновение, окончательно адаптируясь к новому для себя ощущению, и качнул бедрами, вынуждая вулканца двигаться. 

Да, вот так. Именно так. Он не знал, думал он это или говорил вслух, но это не имело сейчас никакого значения. Каждый яростный толчок Сорга задевал чувствительную железу в глубине человеческого тела, распространяя электрические разряды во все стороны, звоном отдаваясь в ушах, каплями пота стекая по выгибающейся пояснице. Это было не просто хорошо, это было великолепно, нереально, неописуемо. Почему он раньше этого не знал? 

Движения ускорялись, и Сорг начал сбиваться с четкого ритма, которого придерживался вначале, его бедра дергались теперь почти хаотично, и он, сдерживаясь из последний сил, запустил руку под живот Зефрама, сжал его твердый как камень член и несколько раз дернул ладонью. Этого оказалось более чем достаточно — Кокрейн глухо застонал и излился в ласкающую его ладонь, рефлекторно сжимая мышцы и вынуждая Сорга последовать за собой. 

Еще пару минут они так и стояли, стараясь выровнять дыхание: Зефрам уткнулся в сложенные на спинке кресла ладони, а прижавшийся грудью к его спине вулканец уперся лбом в его затылок. Охватившая человека нега почти схлынула, и нужно было вставать, неловко одеваться, что-то говорить, а потом возвращаться в светлый и наполненный звуками рок-н-ролла шатер. Конечно же, умница Лили уже починила музыкальный автомат. Смотреть в глаза вулканскому капитану не хотелось, но деваться было некуда. 

— Сорг, — пробормотал он, пытаясь разогнуться, но тонкие пальцы коснулись его губ.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепнул тот и переместил пальцы на его висок, крепко вжимаясь в кожу. Что за черт? — Мой разум к твоему разуму, мои мысли к твоим мыслям, — продолжал шептать вулканец, и Зефрам хотел было вырваться из цепких рук, но силы отчего-то оставили его, конечности занемели, и голова стала легкой-легкой. — Наши разумы едины. А теперь спи и — _забудь_. 

Вместе с последним словом Кокрейн провалился в глубокий здоровый сон и уже не мог видеть, как вулканец осторожно одевает его и устраивает поудобнее в кресле пилота. Сорг получил сегодня интереснейший опыт и познал этого удивительного человека так близко, как ему хотелось, но он просто не мог, не имел права оставить землянину этих воспоминаний. Еще не время, еще слишком рано. Надо позаботиться о том, каким первый контакт войдет в историю.

**-конец-**


End file.
